Taste
by Harumaki03
Summary: Estaba acostumbrado a cocinar para sí cuando vivía solo, así que no le molestaba cocinar ahora para dos y menos cuando entre los dos, llegaba la hora de probar .


**"Taste"**

 **-/-/-**

 **Summary:** Estaba acostumbrado a cocinar para sí cuando vivía solo, así que no le molestaba cocinar ahora para dos y menos cuando entre los dos, llegaba la hora de «probar».

 **Nota:** Basado en la imagen de portada, créditos a su creador.

 **-/-/-**

Akabane Karma llego más temprano a casa ese día, había logrado salir antes del Ministerio de Economía, Comercio e Inversiones después de lograr cumplir con los mandatos de sus bien llamados, por ahora, superiores _(—Pronto serán ustedes los que recibirán ordenes de mi parte)_ pensaba de vez en cuando con una sonrisa torcida adornando sus labios.

No le sorprendió encontrar la casa en penumbra, aún cuando los zapatos en el _genkan_ indicaban que su compañera estaba en casa.

Aflojó su corbata mientras caminaba por los pasillos, dirigiéndose a la habitación que era más ocupada por ambos que el mismo dormitorio principal: el laboratorio.

Con suma lentitud abrió la puerta del mismo y asomó la cabeza en la habitación, los tubos de ensayo, el pizarrón donde ella escribía fórmulas con aquella sorprendente y hermosa letra, la mesa donde solía mezclar los químicos, sin querer, todo le recordaba al tiempo que habían pasado en la clase 3-E.

Entró con sumo silencio, dejando su saco en una de las mesas y se acercó con lentitud a la menuda figura femenina que sabía, sin tener que mirarla, examinaba las fórmulas escritas en el pizarrón.

—¿Sabe que me gusta mucho cuando tiene esa mirada de suma concentración, Manami-sensei? —susurró con suavidad al oído de ella, quien dio un respingo por el susto.

—¡K-Karma! —exclamó, volviéndose para mirarlo de frente—. ¿En qué momento llegaste? —preguntó con un poco de nerviosismo mientras sus mejillas estaban teñidas de un ligero rosa.

—No mucho —sonrió él, ladeando un poco el rostro —pero —acortó la distancia entre ambos —lo suficiente para notar que estabas tan concentrada que no me sentiste llegar —ella desvió la mirada y Karma aprovecho para besarla suavemente.

Por instinto ella separó sus labios para darle mayor acceso, cosa que él no desaprovechó. Una de las manos masculinas se posó en el rostro de ella, acunándola. Sonrió cuando escucho un gruñido casi antinatural emerger de las profundidad del estómago femenino.

—Pero me gustas muchísimo más cuando comes y piensas con el estómago lleno —musitó contra los labios femeninos, ella balbuceaba disculpas mientras su rostro estaba tan rojo como el cabello de su pareja—. ¿Recuerdas la última vez que comiste algo? —le preguntó con cariño, acariciando sus mejillas.

—Ahm... —ella desviaba su vista del rostro masculino, luego a su pecho y viceversa —c-creo que a las dos —musitó con un hilo de voz. Se preparo mentalmente para lo peor, usualmente las pocas discusiones de ambos eran por los malos hábitos alimenticios que había adquirido al ser absorbida por la investigación que su preciado Korosensei le había dejado de tarea.

Lo escuchó chasquear la lengua y suspirar profundamente.

—Manami... —en tu tono había un inusual dejo de impaciencia y cansancio —no creo que el manual de Koro-sensei diga que debes morir antes de concluir la investigación sino después de y luego de muchos, muchísimos años —acarició las pequeñas ojeras debajo de sus ojos amatistas —apenas estás durmiendo —su ceño se frunció ligeramente al notar las mismas.

—Y-yo —a pesar de su tono, el toque del pelirrojo en su rostro era suave y delicado —lo siento —Karma suspiró y negó con su cabeza.

—Podemos continuar la reprimenda más tarde —rió cuando el estómago de ella volvió a rugir, provocando otro sonrojo en las mejillas femeninas —iré a prepararnos algo.

Ella asintió.

—Gracias, Karma —ella acarició su rostro brevemente.

—Pero hazte la idea de que en cuanto cenemos no vas a volver a esta habitación —la mirada traviesa, el tono y su expresión en general daban a entender que la ataría de ser necesario.

—S-sí —acepto Manami, sin dudar siquiera un minuto de que su prometido haría lo que fuera para mantenerla fuera del laboratorio después de cenar.

Karma le dijo que le avisaría cuando la cena estuviera lista y dándole un beso en la frente, salió de allí para dirigirse a la cocina y preparar algo para ambos.

Okuda suspiró, sabiéndose suertuda de que el Akabane no hiciera su reprimenda más extensa ese día, sabía que él tenía razón y que no podía estar descuidando sus horas de comida y sueño, pero tampoco podía negar que cuando estaba sumergida en el mundo de las fórmulas y resultados, olvidaba casi hasta que vivía en el planeta tierra.

No supo cuánto tiempo tenía escribiendo fórmulas mientras hojeaba la enciclopedia que Koro-sensei les había dejado, cuando un olor a comida frita _(¿vegetales, quizá?)_ inundo su nariz y provocó que su estómago protestara.

Con un suspiro resignado, sabiendo que el aroma y el hambre no la dejarían concentrarse, se puso de pie, dejó el marcador en la base del pizarrón, marcó la fórmula con la que estaba trabajando con un separador y salió del laboratorio, apagando la luz y cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Dirigió sus pasos primero hasta el baño, para lavarse las manos y refrescarse el rostro, allí notó qué aún tenía la bata del laboratorio consigo y suspirando por su típica y normal distracción, se la quito y la dejo colgando detrás de la puerta del baño.

Dejo sus lentes sobre el lavamanos, abrió el grifo y se remojo el rostro luego de lavarse las manos. Busco a tientas la toalla y se seco, tomó sus lentes y retomó su camino hacia la cocina.

El aroma se hacía más intenso y su estómago se ponía más ansioso. Agradecía que Karma supiera cocinar, porque aunque ella también sabía, si era por ella misma, se moría de hambre.

Lo vio de espaldas aún con parte de su ropa de trabajo puesta, sus pantalones y la camisa blanca remangada hasta los codos. A pesar de haber sido un joven tan travieso _(y aún ahora seguía siéndolo)_ , resultaba un poco difícil imaginarlo en la cocina, pero ya no para ella.

Con los años había descubierto que sostener un sartén y un cucharón para él era algo tan fácil como tener un combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

Se colocó junto a él con sutileza, viendo que estaba friendo vegetales y tiras de carne.

—¿Eso es pollo y res? —preguntó, él pareció un tanto sorprendido de verla allí y asintió.

—Arroz frito fue lo más rápido y consistente que se me ocurrió hacer —volvió la mirada hacia el sartén y removió el contenido agitando diestramente el mismo sujetándolo por el mango.

Escuchó como ella musitó un suave _"Hum~"_ y miraba atentamente lo que hacía. Imaginaba que el hambre y el aroma de la comida era lo que la había hecho salir antes del laboratorio.

Removió los vegetales y las carnes con los _hashi_ , apartó la sartén del fuego un momento y notó con la ansiedad que ella miraba el contenido. Tomó un trozo de carne y se lo acercó, no sin antes soplarlo un poco.

—¿Huh? —ella lo miró con sorpresa y luego a la apetitosa carne que le estaba ofreciendo, estaba a punto de negarse hasta esperar la cena pero él no espero a que replicara y metió el contenido en su boca.

—¿Qué tal esta? —le preguntó con una sonrisa traviesa mientras ella soplaba un poco con los labios entreabiertos.

—Está muy bueno —hizo una pausa para terminar de degustar —solo un poco picante —concluyó.

—¿Muy picante? —ella negó con su cabeza—. ¿Crees que yo lo pueda probar? —ella iba a replicar que claro que podía, puesto que era quien estaba cocinando, pero tarde notó a qué se refería con _"probar"_.

Karma se había inclinado lo suficiente para rozar sus labios con los suyos y luego repetir la acción con su lengua.

Las mejillas de ella se ruborizaron cuando entreabrió los labios y Karma exploró su boca a su antojo _(cosa típica de él)_.

—L-la llama, Karma —musitó entre besos y un jadeo.

—Lo tengo controlado —suspiró, apartándose de ella un tanto reacio y colocó la sartén en el fuego de nuevo —pero tienes razón, el picante de la carne es leve —y esbozó una sonrisa pequeña, viendo de reojo como el rostro de ella enrojecía completamente.

—Podías comprobar eso probando directamente la carne —musitó, entrelazando sus manos, nerviosa y acalorada.

—No habría sabido tan deliciosa —la miró y le guiño un ojo, pícaro —pero no se preocupe, Okuda-sensei, procuraré dejar espacio suficiente para comerla de postre, seguro que sabrá mucho mejor —y colocó su sonrisa pícara, aquella en la que solo elevaba un poco la comisura izquierda de sus labios y hacia que sus ojos dorados parecieran más oscuros.

—¡K-Karma-kun! —abrió sus ojos, cubriéndose medio rostro mientras él, sin aguantarlo más, soltó una carcajada.

Desde hacía un tiempo, solo le añadía el _"kun"_ a su nombre cuando estaba muy apenada.

—Eres tan linda —removió el contenido de la sartén una vez más y cubrió sus labios con el dorso de su mano derecha.

—Tú vas a matarme, Karma-kun —espetó ella, aún sonrojada, negando con su cabeza—. I-iré a poner la mesa —y se marchó mientras Karma seguía sonriendo.

Él sabía que de todos modos se la iba a comer y ella, aunque no lo decía en voz alta, sabía que se dejaría.

Al fin y al cabo, era como la caperucita, pero en este caso, una que se dejaría comer felizmente por el lobo.

 **—Fin—**

¡Feliz Año Nuevo a todos/as! _(Espera, creo que ya dije esto antes... ¡Eeen fiin!)_ ¡Espero que este año sea genial para cada uno/a de ustedes!

¡Mi primer **Karmanami** del año! _*Arroja confeti*._ Tenía en verdad meses con este borrador, pero en verdad no encontraba cómo continuarlo _(trabajar tantas horas no me esta ayudando en esto de escribir no...)_ así que forzándome a mi misma, ¡la he concluido! _(Espero poder seguir así, hasta actualizar cierta historia_ _ **NaruSaku**_ _... *gulp*)._

La historia es simple y casi se va a más largo y meto limonada, pero no, que todavía no puedo _(ruego su perdón)_ , pero ya se verá a futuro _(?)._

No sé ustedes, pero a mi se me hace sumamente fácil imaginar a **Manami** saltándose las comidas y **Karma** cocinando para ambos, ellos son demasiado hermosos juntos _*inserte corazón*_.

Y sin extender esto mucho más, espero que la historia les haya gustado y me permitan saber qué les ha parecido, sin más que añadir...

¡Ja ne!

 **Iniciado:** _**Septiembre, 2016.**_

 **Finalizado:** _ **Enero 06, 2017.**_


End file.
